Vergessene Wirklichkeit
by Honey76
Summary: Wenn nur noch Nähe und Sinnlichkeit die Dunkelheit vertreiben und die Realität immer mehr in Vergessenheit gerät, wenn nur noch Gefühle und Verlangen zählen...


„Was…?" er fuhr hoch, doch ein weicher Finger legte sich beruhigend auf seine Lippen.

„Schsch… bitte sag kein Wort." Die Stimme war eindeutig weiblich und weich, sanft, ein kaum hörbares Wispern.

Durch die zarten Vorhänge, die sich im warmen Wind bewegten, fiel sanftes Mondlicht und selbst in diesem Dunkel erkannte er, daß eine junge Frau an seinem Bett saß. Er kannte sie nicht, hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen, doch er spürte, daß von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Er wußte, daß es ein Traum war, ein Traum sein musste.

Er erkannte an ihrer Kleidung, der Art, wie sie ihr Haar trug und wie sie ihn ansah, daß sie ein Mensch war, auch wenn er diese Art Kleidung noch nie gesehen hatte. Verwirrt sah er sie an, versuchte herauszufinden, was geschah und konnte doch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Dies musste eine Art Zauber sein, der seine Sinne gefangen hielt und ihm keine andere Möglichkeit ließ, als auf ihre Nähe zu reagieren.

Sie saß ganz nah bei ihm, am Rand seines Bettes, ihr Finger lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen und begann nun, die Konturen ganz zart nachzuzeichnen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schauer und fragte sich im selben Moment, was er hier tat. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte, ohne daß er es verhindern konnte.

Was geschah hier? Wo blieb seine Beherrschung, die Ausgeglichenheit, beinah Gleichgültigkeit, die er sonst an den Tag legte? Wie kam diese Frau in sein Gemach, woher kam sie? Ihm gingen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf und er tat doch nichts anderes, als sie anzusehen. Er sprach keine seiner Fragen aus, sondern fühlte wie ihr Finger über sein Kinn glitt, dem Schwung seines Halses folgte und schließlich auf dem sanft pochenden Puls liegen blieb.

Sie beugte sich näher und ihr Duft umfing ihn. Ein leichter Hauch von Rosenholz und darunter, soviel verlockender, ihr ganz eigener Duft. Warm, sinnlich und weiblich. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper ihr näherte, wie seine Augen in ihren versanken und er in ihnen wie in einem offenen Buch las. Ihre Bitte, keine Fragen zu stellen. Und ihr Verlangen. Nach ihm.

Nun konnte er einen Schauer nicht länger unterdrücken, fühlte, wie die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut sich aufrichteten und seine Sinne auf sie reagierten. Er nahm jedes Detail ihres Gesichtes wahr. Ihre dunklen Augen, die beinah schwarz wirkten vor Verlangen. Ihre langen, geschwungenen Wimpern, die sanfte Schatten auf ihre Wangen warfen. Ihre kleine, gerade Nase. Und die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet feucht glänzten, als hätte ihre Zungenspitze sie gerade berührt.

„Dies ist nur ein Traum." raunte sie leise, ließ ihren Blick nicht eine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht und ihre Hand glitt, wie von selbst, wieder zu seinen Lippen. Er spürte die Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Dies war nur ein Traum, der im Licht des Tages verblassen und vergehen würde. Als er ihre Fingerspitze erneut auf seinen Lippen fühlte, widerstand er nicht länger der Versuchung. Seine Zungenspitze stahl sich zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen hervor und glitt zart und tastend über ihre Fingerspitze.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und nahm jede Reaktion in sich auf. Das Weiten ihrer Augen, ihre weißen Zähne, die auf ihre Unterlippe bissen, um eine Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Das leise Wimmern, daß sie dennoch nicht verhindern konnte. Ihr Pulsschlag, der deutlich zu schnell und heftig an ihrem Hals pochte und das hastige Heben und Senken ihres Busens unter dem dünnen weißen Hemd, das sie trug.

Abrupt ergriff er ihre Oberarme, umfasste sie mit seinen Händen und zog sie in einer fließenden, schnellen Bewegung an sich, so daß sich ihr Busen nun, nur getrennt durch den dünnen Stoff, an seinen nackten Oberkörper presste. Ihr Stöhnen erregte ihn, denn er fühlte weder Angst noch Zurückweichen in ihr. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich warm und verlangend an seinen, ihr Atem streifte seine Haut und ihr Blick, der an seinem hing, ließ ihn innerlich erzittern.

Doch nach Außen hin war er ruhig und gefasst. Unbewegt und gleichgültig glitt sein Blick über ihr Gesicht. Als sich ihre Lippen sanft öffneten, nahm er ihre stumme Einladung an, senkte seinen Kopf und hielt nur Millimeter vor ihren Lippen inne. Er fühlte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen, fühlte ihre Lippen beinah an seinen.

„Gebt Euch nicht der falschen Vorstellung hin, daß dies mehr als nur ein Traum sein könnte." Seine Stimme klang kalt und gleichgültig, bar jedem Gefühl. Er zeigte ihr, daß sie nichts von ihm zu erwarten hatte, ließ sie die Dunkelheit in sich sehen. Und wartete darauf, daß sie zurückweichen würde, ihm ihren Zorn entgegenschleudern würde. Doch sie hielt still, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und ertastete sein Gesicht.

„Dies ist ein Traum, der im Licht des neuen Tages nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung sein wird." flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und dann überwand sie die kurze Distanz und presste ihre Lippen verlangend auf seine. Ihre Hand glitt von seinem Gesicht in sein langes, blondes Haar und streifte dabei sanft sein empfindliches Ohr.

Beinah grob zog er sie noch näher, grub seine Finger fast schmerzhaft in ihre Oberarme und schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre geöffneten Lippen. Sein Kuß war rau und fordernd, ließ Sanftheit und zaghaftes Tasten vermissen. Er küsste sie wild und fordernd, gab dem Verlangen, das durch seine Adern wie schwerer, süßer Wein rann, nach

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich mit ihr, so daß sie unter ihm lag, seinen harten, durch jahrelanges Training geformten Körper eng an sich gepresst fühlte. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen, weibliche, weiche Rundungen an feste, harte Muskeln. Sein Mund eroberte den ihren, forderte und nahm sich, was er begehrte. Und mit jeder Berührung ihrer Zunge fühlte er, wie die Dunkelheit in ihm Stück für Stück wich.

Er fühlte, daß sie außer dem Hemd nur noch einen knappen Slip trug und dieses Wissen beschleunigte seinen Puls. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihren langen Haaren, fühlte die Weichheit der dunklen Locken, die kühle Glätte, die sich um seine schlanken Finger wand. Seine andere Hand ließ er über ihre Seite gleiten, über ihre schmale Taille, ihren Po bis zu ihrem schlanken Oberschenkel, den er enger an seine Hüfte zog.

Ihr Keuchen ging in seinem Kuß unter, als er sich nun eng an sie schmiegte und ihre Wärme in sich aufnahm. Er wußte, daß er zu grob war, zu schnell vorging, doch er hatte längst die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Diese Frau ließ ihn all seine Beherrschung verlieren. Sie bot ihm Licht, wo ihn ihm Dunkelheit war. Bot ihm Nähe und Verlangen, wo er nur Leere und Einsamkeit fühlte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung riß er ihr Hemd auseinander, kümmerte sich nicht um die Knöpfe, die in alle Richtungen davonflogen und mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Steinboden aufschlugen. Er fühlte nur, wie sich ihre Hände in seinen Rücken gruben, ihre Nägel dort Abdrücke hinterließen, während sich ihre Hüften gleichzeitig näher an seine schmiegten und ihr Busen sich weich und weiblich an seiner heißen Haut anfühlte.

Seine Hand in ihrem Haar zwang sie, den Kopf zurückzubiegen, als seine Lippen heiß und feucht über ihren Hals glitten und er seine Zähne in die Sehne grub. Ihr Körper unter seinem spannte sich noch mehr an, ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr.

Er ließ seine Hand erneut über ihre Seite gleiten, umfasste ihren Po fest, hob sie sich entgegen und begann, seine harte, geschwollene Männlichkeit an ihrer heißen Mitte zu reiben. Ihren leisen Aufschrei erstickte sie an seiner Schulter, biß ebenso wenig sanft hinein, als wollte sie ihm ihr Zeichen aufdrücken.

Und in diesem Moment überließ er sich ihr ganz, warf aufstöhnend den Kopf zurück und schob seine Hand gleichzeitig in ihren Slip. Als er ihre feuchte Hitze fühlte, ließ er einen Finger sofort hineingleiten, wollte fühlen, wie sie sich eng um ihn schloß. Ihr Atem ging genauso schnell und laut wie seiner.

Er stemmte sich auf seinen Unterarm hoch und sah ihr ins Gesicht, jede Reaktion beobachtend, während er seinen Finger über ihre geschwollene Knospe gleiten ließ. Immer und immer wieder, sanft und doch fordernd, der Rhythmus seinem Verlangen unterworfen. Als ihre Hände in seine Hose gleiten wollten, um ihn ebenso zu berühren, zu fühlen und zu erregen, ergriff er sie und zwang sie über ihren Kopf, hielt sie dort mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen Hand ihren Slip beinah von ihrem Körper riß.

Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei bog sie den Kopf zurück, hob ihm ihren Busen entgegen und zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie sich nach seiner Berührung sehnte. Als sich seine Lippen saugend um die harte Spitze schlossen, keuchte sie auf und verschränkte ihre Hände mit seinen, die er noch immer über ihren Kopf hielt.

Immer weiter trieb er sie, setzte die qualvolle Verführung fort. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge und seine Zähne reizten ihre empfindlichen Brustspitzen, bis diese vor Erregung hart und feucht waren. Sanft blies er darüber, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder wild und fordernd darüber herzumachen, während sein Finger weiterhin ihre geschwollene Knospe streichelte.

Er spürte, wie sie immer schneller auf ihren Höhepunkt zutrieb und verstärkte seine Berührungen noch. Er wollte sie dazu bringen, sich ihm ganz hinzugeben, er wollte sie nehmen und sie zitternd und stöhnend unter sich liegen sehen. Er wollte sie besitzen.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf von ihrer Brust und sah sie an. Ihre geschlossenen Augen, die geöffneten, geschwollen Lippen, die leichte Röte, die auf ihren Wangen lag, die wilden Locken, die über das Kissen flossen. Und als er fühlte, daß sie fast da war, sich ihr Körper anspannte und ihr Atem stockte, ließ er einen Finger erneut tief in sie gleiten und rieb mit dem Daumen weiter über ihre Knospe.

Ihr Aufschrei schickte eine Woge der Erregung durch seinen Körper. Er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, fühlte die Wellen, die ihren Körper durchliefen und unwillkürlich presste er seine Erregung noch enger an sie, ließ ihre Ekstase nicht abreißen.

Als sie schließlich nach endlosen Minuten erschöpft in die Kissen sank, entledigte er sich seiner Hose und glitt wieder neben sie. Sie schmiegte sich sofort an ihn, kam ihm entgegen, als er ihr Bein über seine Hüfte zog und entlockte ihm damit ein raues Stöhnen.

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich über seine verlorene Beherrschung Gedanken zu machen, die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der sie ihm entgegenkam, mit der sie auf seine Berührung reagierte, ließ ihn jeden klaren Gedanken vergessen.

Sein Blick saugte sich an ihrem Gesicht fest, als er sie näher zog, seine Erregung ihre feuchte Weiblichkeit berührte und er mit der Spitze sanft in sie eindrang. Eine Hand vergrub er erneut in ihrem Haar und mit der anderen umfasste er ihren Po, um sie so seinem Rhythmus und seinem Verlangen zu unterwerfen. Als er ihre Hitze fühlte, die sich eng und heiß um ihn schloß, konnte er ein leises Keuchen nicht verhindern.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, er könne sie seinem Willen unterwerfen, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Denn auch wenn er nun mit einem einzigen Stoß tief in sie eindrang, ihren Körper eng an seinen zog und ihr Stöhnen von ihren Lippen trank, war es doch ihre Weichheit, ihre Hingabe und ihre Erregung, die ihn besiegte.

„Legolas." Sein Name war nur ein leises Wimmern, und doch traf es ihn tiefer als es jedes laut ausgesprochene Wort vermocht hätte. Sein Griff um ihren Po verstärkte sich und er fühlte ihr Aufbäumen.

Als sie ihre Lippen nun hungrig auf seine presste, ihn ihre Zunge zu einem Duell herausforderte, gab er jede Rücksicht auf. Mit tiefen, harten, beinah brutalen Stößen, drang er in sie, zog ihren Po bei jedem Stoß eng an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuß genauso fordernd. Ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht, so unendlich sanft und zärtlich, daß er ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern konnte. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, gegen ihre Sanftheit, ihre Weiblichkeit und unterlag doch seinem eigenen Verlangen, seiner eigenen Sehnsucht.

Fast, als wolle er sie bestrafen, beschleunigte er seinen Rhythmus, gab ihr Verlangen und Extase und verlor sich in ihr. Er fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich erneut anspannte, wie sie den Kopf zurückbog, ihre Lippen von seinen trennte und sie seinen Bewegungen folgte, ihm entgegenkam, ihn liebte.

Qualvolle Hilflosigkeit durchfuhr ihn, als er ihrem Blick begegnete, doch er konnte sich nicht von ihr lösen. Ein Gefühl von Angst durchfuhr ihn, sein Instinkt drängte ihn zur Flucht, doch ihr Blick hielt ihn und ihr Körper verlockte ihn zu mehr.

Und als ihre Finger sanft liebkosend die empfindlichen Spitzen seiner Ohren berührten, fühlte er seinen Höhepunkt so stark und wild über sich hereinbrechen, daß er heiser aufschrie. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie sie seinen Namen atemlos flüsterte, fühlte dafür aber umso intensiver, wie sich die Wände ihrer Weiblichkeit zuckend um ihn schlossen, ihre Hände sich in seinen Haaren verfingen und ihr Körper seine Leidenschaft und seine Erfüllung in sich aufnahm. Ein letztes Mal drang er tief in sie, als wolle er sie ganz ausfüllen, sich in ihr vergraben.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, zitternd und beinah hilflos versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen und ließ zu, daß sie ihn an sich zog, seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust bettete und ihm Nähe gab. Minutenlang war der Raum nur von schnellem, keuchendem Atem erfüllt, der sich langsam beruhigte, bis schließlich nur noch Stille blieb.

Er fühlte ihre sanften, kühlen Hände, die über seine erhitzte Haut strichen. Er hörte ihren gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, fühlte die Wärme ihrer Haut. Und völlig unerwartet fühlte er Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen. Zärtlichkeit für die Frau in seinen Armen, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte. Doch die Nähe, die sie nun teilten, machte Namen oder Worte überflüssig.

Mit einem leisen Knurren setzte er sich abrupt auf und brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um sein Zittern zu verbergen. Er war ein Krieger, ein Elb, er würde sich keine Schwäche vor dieser Menschenfrau erlauben.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sich über das Gesicht fuhr, verzweifelt bemüht, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen und die kalte Gleichgültigkeit wie eine Maske aufzusetzen. Denn während er seinen Körper dazu zwang, seinem Willen zu gehorchen, schrie sein Inneres danach, sich erneut in ihr zu verlieren und sie die Dunkelheit in ihm vertreiben zu lassen.

„Was für ein Zauber ist das, den du über mich verhängt hast?" verlangte er rau zu wissen. Er wartet auf ihre Antwort, doch als sie stumm blieb, drehte er sich zu ihr um. Und was seine feinen Sinne längst wussten, weigerte sein Verstand sich zu akzeptieren. Sie war fort und nur die Wärme des Lakens zeugte von ihrer Gegenwart.

Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, der von der beginnenden Dämmerung in fahles Licht getaucht war, doch er wußte, daß er sie nicht würde sehen können. Sie war verschwunden, hatte ihre Worte wahr gemacht. Es war nur ein Traum, der im Licht des neuen Tages zu einer Erinnerung verblasste.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken, schloß die Augen und erlaubte den Erinnerungen an sie sekundenlang, seine Sehnsucht zu stillen, die bedrohliche Dunkelheit und den Schmerz zu vertreiben und sein Innerstes zu wärmen.


End file.
